Fearog (Time Force)
"I'm taking this battle up a level Rangers." Fearog before he enlarged himself. Fearog is a gecko-themed mutant. He is the secondary antagonist of the episode "Ransik Lives". Biography Fearog and all other mutants were created as the result of chemical accidents at genetic enhancement facilities. Sometime prior to the events of the series, he was captured by Time Force and frozen in the Cryo-Prison. When Ransik and his gang arrived in 2001's Silver Hills, they decided to threaten the inhabitants of the town via television broadcast. For that goal, Frax released Fearog to help him take the tele-station and to act as muscle in case the Rangers showed up. When Ransik wanted to intimidate the citizens, he got Fearog to use his eye laser to destroy some mountains. When Wes was captured by Cyclobots, they brought him to Ransik. Ransik told Wes all about his past and why he hated humanity before ordering Fearog to kill Wes, which was foiled when the other rangers came and saved Wes. In the big battle, Fearog was quickly defeated by the Chrono Blasters and enlarged himself, but was eventually defeated and frozen by the Time Force Megazord Mode Red. Mutant Seal Patch Location: Left Arm. Personality Like many other mutants, Fearog is selfish and greedy. He disliked rangers and wanted to escape at any cost. He is also shown to be nervous, impulsive and uncomfortable. Despite this, he is shown to be loyal to Ransik. Powers and abilities: * Superhuman Strength-'''Despite only being the second monster released from the Cryo Vault, Fearog was surprsingly strong. A single kick to Wes' chest knocked him flat on his back. * '''Durability-'''Whilst nowhere near as durable as Jetara and certainly some later monsters, Fearog was still able to be blasted by Jen's Chrono Blaster and subsenquently be knocked into a wall by the force without being hurt. When he was knocked through a solid wall by Wes, and landed hard on the concrete ground, he was able ti get right back up again. A combined series of blasts from the Chrono Blasters merely knocked him over. Multiple blasts from the Time Force Megazord Mode Blue may have hurt but had no visible effect on him. Multiple hits from the TIme Force Megazord Sabre did nothing either even though the last one knocked him back. * '''Energy Beams: Fearog can shoot blue energy beams from his right eye. This was by far his strongest attack as they were powerful enough to cause enormous explosions in the mountains. It was also what he was about to use to destroy Wes before the others intervened. * Teleportation-'''Fearog can materialize in any location at will. * '''Incredible Hearing-'''Despite being off in the mountains somewhere, he heard Ransiks' order to destroy Wes and was able to respond in kind, * '''Enlarging: Like all other mutants, Fearog can enlarge himself using his DNA Patch. According to Katie, he was even bigger than Jetara was when he grew. Arsenal * '''Fists-'''Due to mainly lacking weapons, Fearog relies on his fists for combat. * '''Sword-'''When enlarged, he gained a sword to aid him in combat. Being hit into the TIme Force Megazord's shield did not damage it. Behind the Scenes Arsenal * Fearog is voiced by David Stenstrom. Notes * Fearog is the first mutant who fought Wes in a one on one battle. * Fearog is also name of the monster in Power Rangers: In Space. ** Unlike that monster, this version was actually named. See also Category:Time Force Category:Time Force Monsters Category:Mutants